In railway system construction it is common practice for each rail to be secured to a support member or sleeper using a support plate which is located between a foot of the rail and a supporting surface of the sleeper. Such a support plate may include, for example, a “tie plate” or a “turnout plate”. There is also an anchoring device anchored to the sleeper on each side of the rail (hence they are called shoulders) retaining a fastening clip which bears against the foot of the rail.
Anchoring devices suitable for use in anchoring a railway rail fastening clip to a rail foundation are commonly known as shoulders.
Whilst other techniques are used, it is known to manufacture these anchoring devices or shoulders via sand casting of molten metal.
Cast metal parts are generally heavy, and if voids are required to retain the rail fastening clip, and they generally are, then separate cores will be required to form these, adding to the complexity and expense of the casting process.
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith that the present invention has been developed.
Certain objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.